1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a displaying panel and a displaying apparatus, and especially relates to a displaying panel using a light-masking structure for separating pixels and a displaying apparatus having the displaying panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current widely-used displaying apparatuses are usually designed with active light source, liquid crystal display for example. The back light therefor is emitted from below the liquid crystal panel to generate images. The liquid crystal display is usually based on modular design, so the structure and function for every component is just designed for its function requirement leading to the liquid crystal display requiring many individual components for satisfying its whole specification requirement. In the configuration of the current liquid crystal display for example, the back light module is in charge mainly of providing back light. The liquid crystal panel is in charge mainly of controlling whether the back light passes through to generate required color light for each pixel. The structural frame is in charge of connecting, supporting, and fixing related or close disposed components. The appearance decoration part is in charge of providing an appearance visual effect for the whole apparatus. The modular design is contributive to simplifying product design and increase reuse rate of design, but the amount of the components is hard to be reduced leading to difficulty in reducing product volume. Furthermore, the assembly of the components usually unavoidably involve seam or step therebetween so that the product appearance hardly provides a visual effect of integral whole to users.